Eternity
by Silverdragon98
Summary: After her parents were murdered by Akuma, Hanako Yukimura is taken in by General Klaud Nine and is trained to be an Exorcist, her Innocence being a fox creature. Now she must join the battle against the Millenium Earl and even fall in love? AllenxOC
1. Chapter 1

Silver: Sorry! I know another new D. Gray-Man story o.o Well you see on DeviantArt I adopted this little cute OC someone else drew of the OC, Ayame you will see in this chapter. So you know I changed a few things up a bit and I really wanted to do something with her so adopting her wouldn't seem like a waist. So I made a brand new OC to be the heroine in this story, yes she is actually human and I paired her and Ayame up so Ayame is her Innocence :) Alright everyone! Enjoy! Pictures of Ayame and the new OC will be up soon, I promise! Check in with my profile tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of it's characters except for my two new OC's.

* * *

><p>I remember everything. How much I cried, there blood on my hands, the dirt on my feet. It happened years ago, I don't bother keeping track anymore. The day my parents were killed by an Akuma.<p>

_"Mom? Dad?" I heard it, there screams. I was playing with my toy train in my little bed room beside my crib at the time._

_It sounded like they were choking, there was a gagging that filled the air. Curiously I walked downstairs, gripping onto the walls of the stairs._

_"Mommy...?" I whispered as I approached the bottom of the stair case. My feet felt wet all of the sudden, I looked down and the ground was caked in blood. Blinking for a moment I looked back up again, my big blue eyes widened. There, stood a creature that then I couldn't comprehend what it was. It was large, circular and looked like canons covered it's body. It spun and it's monstrous face gazed at me. My eyes widened again, my parents bodies were under it. Tears filled my vision._

_"D-Daddy...?" My hoarse little whisper choked out._

_The creature pointed it's canon's at me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. It was like it was stuck in my throat._

_It came closer, the canons still pointed at me. Finally, I screamed and fell to the floor, my head buried in my arms and my eyes shut tightly closed as the first shot was made. But I didn't feel pain. I blinked the small tears in my eyes, took my arms away and looked up. There stood a different creature over the monster that killed my parents. It was tall, brown and almost looked like a monkey. The creature looked back at me before it turned into a small adorable monkey. I watched in amazement as the monkey leaped away and onto a blonde woman's shoulder who just walked in._

_I gulped slightly and backed away, gripping onto the wall of my bloodied home again. I could just feel my body shaking. The woman smiled down at me and took out a small glowing blue orb. She held it out to me, it shone brighter and floated out of her hand. My gaze was locked on it as it approached me and fazed into my body. I gasped and held my chest where the orb disappeared too. Then I noticed the hand in front of me, the woman was bending down and holding her hand to me._

_She smiled, "come with me."_

It's been years since the woman found me. I found out her name was Klaud Nine. She was a general from the Black Order and she trained me as an Exorcist soon to join the Black Order. I'm a Parasitic Exorcist, my Innocence took the form of a strange looking green and purple fox creature named Ayame.

My name is Hanako Yukimura and this is my life.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here Ayame." I looked down at my partner and Innocence beside me. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile, placing her paw on my thigh.<p>

I giggled and knelt beside her, I patted the long lock of fur she had on her head that extended down her muzzle to her nose. Her green eyes looked at me as if she was reassuring me. "Let's do are best together."

I stood back up and continued walking to the Black Order gates, Ayame followed me.

Gently I knocked on the Black Order gates, Master Klaud had told me that the Black Order had to change locations due to the last Headquarters being destroyed.

"Who goes there?" I nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of a loud voice, I stepped back a few steps as Ayame jumped in front of me protectively at the sight of a giant head in the wall.

"M-My name is Hanako Yukimura, I-I'm the disciple of General Klaud and i'm here to join the Black Order under my Master's request!" I muttered as loudly as I could, damn me and my social skills.

The head was quiet for a moment. "ENTER!" He then finally screamed as the gate lifted, me and Ayame blinked as we glanced at each other. I shrugged at her and rushed quickly inside the Headquarters.

It was silent, "looks like no one came to greet us..." I muttered to Ayame as we quietly walked through the halls.

"Ah, there you are!" I looked up from the floor to see a white-haired boy running towards us. He stopped in front of me and smiled, "are you the new Exorcist?"

I blushed slightly and nodded, "y-yes..." I muttered meekly.

He smiled again before giving a curious glance down at Ayame who looked up at him just as curiously. "Is this your Innocence?" He asked with another smile. I blinked a bit before nodding at him. He chuckled, "can I pet her?"

"O-Oh... Of course!" I muttered meekly with a nervous smile before he bent down and gave Ayame a pat on the head. He stood back up with a sweet smile making me blush slightly, being around a boy especially as nice as him always made me nervous... It was always just Master Klaud and me...

"So what's your name?" He asked almost gently.

"I... Uh, it's Hanako sir... Hanako Yukimura..." I muttered, playing with my fingers out of nervousy.

He chuckled again, "nice to meet you Hanako-chan. My name is Allen Walker."

I blushed, "Allen..." I found myself unconsciously muttering.

He held out his arm making me blush more. A gentlemen?

Allen chuckled, "come with me. I'll take you to get your Innocence checked out." I nodded before gingerly taking his arm. He led me down to the Mr. Komui I had heard so much about from Master Klaud.

"Komui! I found her!" Allen called as we stepped into a rather messy office, paper littered the floor everywhere. Ayame seemed to enjoy it though, already she was rolling in the papers and tearing them apart with her teeth.

"A-Ayame...!" I scolded in a hushed tone before straightening myself when Komui came into view behind a desk coated with stacks of papers.

He laughed nervously before rubbing the back of his head, "hello there! Sorry for the mess, we had heard about you coming we just hadn't had the time to clean up yet."

"Suuuuure..." A man in a white coat in the backround muttered sarcastically as he carried a stack of papers elsewhere in the room.

Komui came up to me as I let go of Allen's arm, I had forgotten that I was holding onto it but for some reason he didn't seem to mind at all. Komui gave me a gleeful smile, "so General Cloud trained you am I right?" I nodded.

"And your name is..." He trailed off signaling me he didn't know my name.

"H-Hanako Yukimura sir..." I muttered shyly and bowed, I could feel Allen smiling at me.

Komui grinned again, "right this way Hanako-chan!" He said cheerfully before walking off to another door across the room. I watched him blankly for a moment before I felt Allen's hand lightly touch my back.

"This way." He said gently and led me to the laboratory, I blushed for the millionth time that day. I could almost feel Ayame smirk at me.

"Sit down here!" I sat down on a bed where Komui had asked me too. Ayame leaped up on the bed next to me.

"Now, hold still. I just need to see your Innocence." Next thing I knew Komui brought out a drill and had a crazy look in his eyes as he turned on the drill.

I shrieked as Ayame jumped on top of him. Now it was Komui's turn to run around screaming as Ayame embedded her teeth deep into well... His backside.

"A-Ayame!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I bowed over and over again to Komui who laughed nervously, rubbed the back of his head. His behind had a bandage on it where Ayame had bitten him who grumbled angrily at Komui behind my feet.

Allen laughed nervously, "Komui-san maybe you should just skip checking her Innocence... Ayame seems fine." Thank you, Allen!

Komui nodded, "perhaps that would be a good idea. Alright, Hanako-chan! This way! This way!" This time I followed Allen and Komui to a dark place where a mysterious woman-like ghost resided. Master Klaud had told me she was one of there Exorcists and her name was Hevlaska.

I bowed to Hevlaska before me and Ayame walked closer to her.

"Hevlaska this girl is our new Exorcist! Please check her percentage!" Komui called.

"Please do not struggle." Hevlaska said calmly before her tentacles reached out to me and Ayame and lifting us up.

Hevlaska touched her forehead against mine and held Ayame close to her. "10%, 26%, 54%, 63%, 78%, 87%, 95%." She stopped chanting and put me and Ayame back with Komui and Allen.

"Your synchronization rate is 95 percent." I smiled happily down at Ayame who jumped up slightly and yipped happily.

Komui nodded, "alright Allen." Allen looked curiously to Komui. "Since your here, take Hanako and Ayame here to get there uniforms tailored will you?" Allen smiled to me and Ayame.

He held out his arm again, "common. I'll take you to get your uniforms made." I gave a small smile and took his arm while looking back slightly to make sure Ayame was following me. Out of habit really.

Allen took me to the Infirmary wing where a Nurse was there waiting for me. She smiled kindly, "are you the new Exorcist?" I let go of Allen's arm and nodded. She smiled, "come with me then. I'll get your uniform made." She looked to Allen and nodded, "thank you for escorting her Mr. Walker. You may go now." Allen nodded before looking at me. He smiled, "good luck." Before I knew it he was gone.

I hadn't even realized I was watching where he disappeared to before the Nurse's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Come with me sweetie." She tapped my shoulder as I turned around and followed her. "Common Ayame." Ayame followed close behind me.

The Nurse handed me a piece of paper, "please draw out the design you want."

I blinked, me? Draw a design? I could hardly cook by myself... I gulped and took the piece of paper. Guess i'd have to try.

For about an hour I sat down drawing a design for my uniform. I wanted something that wasn't too tight, revealing, and was easy to move in. Ayame jumped up and put her feet on my legs to she could watch me draw.

"Here, ma'am." I handed the nurse back my design. She smiled, "i'll get working on it right away!" I returned the smile.

"A-aaah..." I sighed as me and Ayame walked down the endless hall together. "Did Komui ever say where our room was?" Ayame looked up at me and cocked her head to the side. I sighed again, "guess i'll take that as a no..."

I stopped in front of a random door, I looked down to Ayame. "Guess we can just stay in this room for tonight. Someone might by occupying it but if I walk anymore I just might pass out from exhaustion..." Ayame waved her long fluffy tail back in forth in approval, she padded her feet enthusiastically.

I slowly opened the door, to my surprise it was open. The lights were off so I took it as no one was in there so me and Ayame walked in, being sure to close the door behind us.

Ayame jumped up and switched on the light switch with her paw and trotted back over to me, I looked around. There was only a bed and a couch, the room was very clean and the only thing unusual was the painting beside the bed on the wall. It looked like a painting of an Akuma of some sort.

"Sure hope whoever sleeps here won't be mad..." I muttered just as Ayame jumped up on the bed and curled up in a ball and laying down.

"A-Ayame...! Don't get yourself so comfy so quickly!" I scolded quietly but it seemed like Ayame had already fallen asleep, her face blocked by her large, long purple and green banded tail. I shook my head, "oh well..."

Walking over to the light switch, I shut it off and climbed in bed next to Ayame on the wall side beside the painting. I gave the painting one last look before I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Silver: So Hanako and Ayame have just joined the Order and after a long day they fell asleep in someone's bedroom! Judging by the description, can you guess who's room it is? ;D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: Here's the next chapter everyone! I rather enjoyed writing this chapter. You get to see just how mischievous Ayame is and how much trouble she gets in, in a single day. Thank you for everyone who reviewed! This story takes place a little after the whole zombie incident and they relocate in the manga :) You all guessed it! It's Allen's room!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or it's characters except for my OC's.

Pictures of Hanako and Ayame have been put up as well as there character log's! See my profile to see them!

* * *

><p>"Huh...?" I could feel my voice slurring and I could feel someone shaking me. I'm so tired... I don't wanna wake up...<p>

"Hanako-chan?"

"Stop it Ayame... I'm sleeping..." I closed my eyes and snuggled back into my pillow.

Wait a minute... Ayame can't talk...

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I could feel an embarrassed blush rising to my cheeks.

"A-Allen-kun!"

He gave me a smile, "what's wrong Hanako-chan? Couldn't find your room?" Ayame's gaze darted from me to Allen.

My blush deepened, "I-I... Komui-s-san... He didn't..."

Allen looked like he wanted to smack his forehead. "He didn't tell you where your room was did he?" I bit my lip and nodded my head.

He sighed and gave me a reassuring smile. "Hold on, let me go find out for you. Stay here." Before I could say anything Allen left the room.

I could feel Ayame's eyes on me from the bed as I sat in the corner of the room curled up in a ball. "Oooh, why did it have to be Allen's room...?" I banged my forehead against the wall as I twirled my finger on the clean floor.

Next thing I knew I heard the sound of paper being torn apart. I whirled around, "Ayame!" Ayame was tearing apart paper apparently she found that was now scattered all over the floor. I stood up and ran over to her, picking her up by under her arms and standing up so she couldn't get to the paper.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" I shouted quietly, she looked up at me innocently.

Then another thing caught my attention. I cradled Ayame in my arms and knelt down again. Making sure I had Ayame secure in my hold, I used one of my hands to reach down and pick up the piece of paper that caught my attention.

My eyes widened, reports...?

_12/4/65_

_No reports shown of Walker becoming the 14th._

_12/5/65_

_Allen Walker had a nightmare. Might be connected to the 14th._

_12/6/65_

_Allen's personality has begun changing. Sign of becoming the 14th._

I could feel my eyes get wider and wider with every report I read. Allen was a Noah...? Why hadn't Master told me about this? I stared at the door to enter Allen's room.

Allen...

I placed Ayame on the bed and quickly gathered up the pieces of paper before Ayame could get to them again. I threw out the shredded pieces of paper and placed the stack of paper in the open drawer where Ayame most likely found the paper from and closed it.

"So Allen's a Noah..." I muttered as Ayame leaped off the bed and trotted to my side. She leaned against my leg and nuzzled it slightly. I patted her head, "poor Allen..."

Ayame looked up at me and I looked down at her. "If these reports are here then the Order must know and whoever wrote these reports must be monitoring Allen..."

Ayame stepped back from my leg and sat down, waving her tail back and forth on the floor. I sighed just as the door opened and Allen walked in. I smiled at him as he approached us.

"Komui deeply apologizes for not telling you where your room is." He smiled, "follow me. I'll walk you two there."

Me and Ayame followed behind Allen quietly, I placed with my fingers.

"Do you think I should ask?" I whispered to Ayame who looked up at me and cocked her head to the side. I sighed, I keep forgetting Ayame can't speak.

Allen turned to me, a curious smile on his face. "Did you say something Hanako-chan?" I blushed furiously and shook my head, "n-no! I didn't say anything!" I played with my fingers nervously again.

Allen smiled again and turned back around as he guided us down the never ending hall. Finally he stopped in front of a door, "this is it."

I blinked at the door to our room then to Allen, "t-thank you so much!" I bowed to him. This time he blinked, he waved his hand back and forth, "it's no problem! Really!"

I blushed and stood back up, "i-i'm sorry for falling asleep in your room..." He gave a gentle smile and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, it's not your fault. I don't mind." I blushed, unconsciously I lowered my head and nodded slightly. Oh, why must I be so shy around boys?

Allen nodded before removing his hand. It was strange, I almost missed his touch. It felt tingly where his hand was. Perhaps because I've never felt a boys touch before?

"Goodnight." He smiled sweetly before walking down the hall back to his room. I watched him go, "goodnight..." I whispered though I knew it was too late.

I then blinked at the sound of scratching and turned. Ayame was stretched out on the door, scraping her small claws on the door over and over. I smacked my forehead, "Ayame!"

I picked up Ayame again by her underarms, cradled her in my arms with one arm and opened the door with the other.

Closing the door with my foot I set Ayame on the floor and looked around. Guess my stuff was already sent here, the drawers to my dresser were open and full with clothes.

Ayame immediately jumped up on my bed and got herself cozy, she was laying on her back with her paws up in the air.

I shook my head with a sign and walked to my bed. I laid next to Ayame, pulled the blankets over me and fell into a quick sleep.

Something awoke me once more. Something wet licking my face. I groaned and sat up, ceasing Ayame's licking. Please God let it be morning this time. Fixing my groggy eyes on the window, I smiled when I saw the sun.

Ayame yipped and darted in circles around the bed before leaping off the bed. I laughed a bit and tossed my legs to the side of the bed and got off. "Common Ayame let's go get us some breakfast, sha'll we?" Ayame yipped happily and followed me out of the room.

"Wait a minute... Where's the cafeteria?" I stopped walking and looked down at Ayame.

She looked up at me before darting off down the hallway.

"A-Ayame!" I shouted and ran off after her. God, she can be trouble sometimes.

"Ayame, wait!" I continued running after her, I didn't know where she was leading me but I knew people would start asking questions if they saw me running after my own Innocence. I don't think it'd look too good for me if people starting thinking I couldn't control her.

Ayame made a sharp turn into a room, I quickly followed her. My eyes widened, right away I noticed the smell of food. People in pale colored coats were sitting together at tables and people in Exorcist uniforms were sitting together eating.

I looked down at Ayame who looked up at me, her tail wagging back and forth. I patted her head, "good job."

"Hanako-chan!" I looked up from Ayame to see Allen sitting at his own tail waving at me with a big smile on his face. I returned the smile and me and Ayame walked over to him. I sat down beside him as Ayame jumped up on the seat next to me, her paws pressed on the table.

"G-Good morning." He smiled at me then I looked to the boy who sat across from him. He looked at me curiously until he grew hearts in his eyes, well eye. He had an eye patch on his right eye. Instantly I grew nervous.

"Strike!"

It was silent for a moment. Ayame lunged at him.

Next thing anyone knew Lavi was running around the cafeteria screaming with Ayame biting into his backside.

"Ayame!" Not again...

"I'm so sorry about her..." I muttered, holding Ayame in my lap so she didn't lunge at him again.

Lavi laughed nervously, "it's no problem! My name is Lavi!"

I blinked, "o-oh.. U-Ummm, my name's Hanako..."

He smiled, "cute name for a cute girl!" I felt myself growing nervous again and a blush growing on my cheeks.

"Lavi! Your making her nervous!" Allen scolded.

Lavi blinked in confusion at Allen. "Huh?"

"So why does Ayame keep biting people, Hanako?" Allen suddenly asked.

I blushed slightly out of nervousy, "s-she isn't used to guys..."

"What? I couldn't hear you?" Lavi suddenly said making me jump up slightly.

"W-We were trained by General Klaud s-so we're not used to guys being around..." I said a bit louder.

"That makes sense." Allen said, Lavi nodded his head and agreed.

"So I take it Ayame is your Innocence?" Lavi asked. I nodded my head slightly and absentmindedly stroked Ayame's fur. Oh why does everyone have to ask so many questions?

Allen smiled, "you haven't eaten yet. Are you hungry?" I looked up from Ayame's fur to him. That's right, the whole reason we came here was for food.

I blushed slightly and nodded, Allen stood up. He gave me a cute smile that made my heart skip a beat. "I'll get you some food. What do you want?" I looked down at Ayame who looked back up at me. Then we both looked at Allen, "anything is fine with us."

Allen nodded, "do you two eat a lot since your parasitic?" I nodded again. He chuckled, "i'll be right back." Allen then walked away.

Lavi smiled at me, "seems Allen has taken a liking to you." I blushed as I looked back at him, "huh?"

He laughed loudly, "i'm guessing since you've never really been around guys you don't know much about love huh?"

I blushed furiously, "l-l-love?"

He laughed again, this time he laughed so hard he had to keep himself up straight by leaning his forehead against his knuckle. "Your too funny! It's alright, since your so inexperienced with guys i'll take it easy on you and make sure Yuu does too."

"Y-Yuu...?" I muttered quietly. Who was that?

"Here's your food!" I looked up at Allen as he put plate upon plate of food on the table. I could feel Ayame getting excited in my arms. Letting Ayame go, I picked up my fork and began eating right away.

Allen laughed as he sat down beside me. Ayame dug into chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite as I quickly ate whatever was in front of me. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

Noticing Allen wasn't eating, I swallowed whatever food was in my mouth. "Y-Your not gonna eat?" I mumbled, pushing away my plate of food.

He laughed, "I already ate." I then turned to Lavi, he waved his wrist. "Ate already."

I nodded slowly before eating again. Soon, together with Ayame we finished off all of the food on the table. Ayame crawled into my lap and placed her tail over her face. I laughed and stroked her fur, her breathing evened so I figured she fell asleep.

"Wow, you almost have as big as an appetite of Allen here." Lavi laughed. I blushed and played with my fingers.

"So where's Lenalee?" Allen suddenly asked, I blinked and glanced at him. He wasn't looking at me but to Lavi so I assumed he wasn't talking to me.

"She's off on a mission. She reported in earlier, she said she should be back sometime today." Lavi responded. I blinked, Lenalee?

Allen smiled at me, "she's a good friend of ours. You'd get along great with her." Oh good, a girl. Maybe i'll be able to stop getting so nervous.

Everyone paused and watched as a man with a high pony tail walked past our table. Ayame even lifted up her tail and watched as he past by.

Lavi shot up and started waving, "hi Yuu!" I blinked, Yuu? This was Yuu?

He gave a death glare to Lavi, "don't call me that!" And like that he kept walking. I gulped, he's scary...

Lavi got up from his seat and ran over to him, Yuu instantly looked annoyed. Lavi took his arm and dragged him over to me and Allen. "Look, Yuu! This is Hanako! She's new here." I felt like I was shrinking, oh please don't drag me into this Lavi...

"Che. Like I care." My eyes narrowed, so he's the rude type...

Yuu tried to walk away again but Lavi caught his arm again. "Common Yuu, don't be so mean!" Now Ayame sat regularly in my lap, something told me she wasn't liking Yuu.

Yuu growled, "I told you my name is Kanda, you stupid rabbit!"

Kanda? So that's his real name?

Lavi seemed to be enjoying himself. He pushed 'Kanda' towards me, I felt myself freeze. Oh, please no... "Common! Be nice to her!"

He growled again before looking down at me, Ayame's paws shifted. I held tightly onto her. This isn't good...

"She looks weak. What help could she possibly be here?"

This time Allen shot up, "Kanda!" He hissed.

Now Ayame started growling, I held her tightly to me. Allen got up from his seat and approached Kanda. "What's your problem?" Allen growled, placing his hand on my shoulder in reassurance. I fought back the urge to place my hand over his.

Kanda glared at him, "your my problem, Moyashi."

Moyashi? As in beansprout? I glanced at Allen. Wait... Is he calling Allen short? He's not short at all...

Allen and Kanda continued to argue. Even for me, I've had it. I let go of Ayame who looked at me curiously. "Show 'em who's boss, girl." A spark of mischief filled Ayame's eyes. She leaped off my lap and jumped onto Kanda, taking his head into her mouth.

Kanda shouted and jumped up, trying to pry Ayame off him.

Allen and Lavi watched with wide eyes as Kanda continued trying to pry Ayame off him. I smiled, that's what you get for insulting my friend. I clapped my hands once, "okay, Ayame!"

Ayame instantly jumped off and into my lap. Kanda growled as he gazed at me, his eyes cat-like and angry.

I gulped, oh boy.

* * *

><p>Silver: Uh, oh! Kanda's pissed off! What will Hanako and Ayame do? xD Find out next chapter! Stay tuned everyone!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Silver: Here's the next chapter everyone~ So apparently the Super Bowl got boring so i'm typing up the chapter while watching the commercials xD Some of them are funny. Anyway, you get to see Ayame when she's activated in this chapter, yay! And also this chapter will be a little suspenseful so beware! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It felt like I was shrinking again. The look on Kanda's face made me think he was seriously going to kill me.<p>

Allen's grip on my shoulders tightened slightly. "Kanda don't even think-" Allen didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. "Training room, now." He hissed before stalking out of the cafeteria.

I didn't like the sound of that. "A-Allen...?" He looked down at me. He seemed fearful for me.

Lavi laughed nervously, "u-ummm I think Yuu wants to fight you."

"W-What?" I nearly screeched, hiding my face in Ayame's fur.

"You don't have to fight him." Allen gently squeezed my shoulders which oddly calmed me down a bit. "I'll talk to him."

Lavi sweatdropped, "Allen I think you'll just make it worse..." Allen sent him a half-hearted glare.

Finally with a sigh I stood up and Allen took his hands off my shoulders. I fixed Ayame's position in my arms who seemed confused. "No, it's alright. I-I'll fight him."

Allen and Lavi stared at me with wide eyes, "what!"

"You can't!" Allen nearly shouted drawing attention from people in the cafeteria.

"He'll kill you!" Now it was Lavi's turn to try and convince me not to do it.

I shook my head, "no. If it's a fight he wants it's a fight he gets." I smiled and looked down at Ayame. "Ready to show him what we can do?" Ayame yipped happily and squirmed in my arms. I laughed and put her down on the floor.

"A-Are you sure?" Allen seemed worried. I smiled at him, "i'll be OK. Me and Ayame are no pushovers."

Lavi sighed and nodded to Allen who still looked incredibly worried. "Alright, Hanako-chan. If your sure."

Allen stepped up and smiled weakly, "we'll bring you to the training room."

Allen and Lavi brought me and Ayame to the training room. Kanda was already waiting for us inside. He unsheathed his katana, "are you ready?"

I nodded and stepped onto the platform while Allen and Lavi stood against the wall.

"Okay, Ayame. Ready?" I glanced down at her and suppressed the need to gulp. Ayame looked up at me and put a paw on my foot. I smiled, "thanks Ayame. Let's do this."

Ayame leaped in front of me, her tail now erect in the air and her paw was raised. She was ready to fight.

Kanda pointed his sword to me. "Let's see how well you can fight, stupid girl." The way he hissed at the end made me shiver slightly. Quickly I shook my head, no I cant let him scare me.

"Mugen, activate!" His sword glowed for a moment before he charged at me and Ayame.

"Ayame, activate!" I shouted. A ring of purple fire surrounded Ayame before she glowed and got bigger and bigger. The glow disappeared, Ayame was now activated and instead of looking like a cute overly large fox she looked like a giant feral cat with long fangs that made her look like a saber tooth. Her paws were much larger and her black claws were now longer and sharp. Her tail was also much larger and thicker and her once green eyes were mostly pure black except for one spot on the bottom of her eye which was the remnants of her once green eyes.

Ayame raised her head and roared, opening her mouth wide and baring her lengthened fangs. Kanda instantly stopped charging and jumped back. Good move on his part, if he had gotten any closer to Ayame she could easily topple him and go for his throat. After all, Ayame was now the size of a large lion instead of only being as tall as my knees.

"Che..." I heard Kanda mutter before charging at Ayame again, his sword ready for causing damage. But I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Ayame, go!" Ayame instantly began charging towards him. It was a good thing Ayame obeyed my every command when she was activated rather when she wasn't.

Kanda backed up his elbow, holding his sword as if he was going to stab Ayame when they met half way.

"Jump!" I called. Immediately Ayame leaped up over Kanda.

He wasn't given any time to react, Ayame had pounced on him from behind and had her large paw on the hand that held the sword. With her doubled weight, there was no way he could move now.

"Keep on him Ayame." Ayame didn't move from her position as I approached Kanda. I knelt in front of him, "I really am sorry about before."

He glared up at me. I nodded to Ayame and she quickly backed up off him and went behind me as I stood up. Extending my hand out, I smiled at Kanda as he sat up. He muttered something incoherent before he took my hand and I helped him up.

Allen and Lavi who had been watching the fight quickly ran over. "You two were amazing!" Allen exclaimed. Lavi gave me a high five as I laughed.

"Thanks you two." I couldn't help but smile. It was the first time me and Ayame had gotten a compliment from a guy.

Ayame growled lowly before nuzzling her head under my hand, practically forcing me to pet her. I laughed and stroked her head, "good job Ayame. You were great."

"Well Yuu, what do you say?" Lavi smirked at Kanda.

"Che..." Kanda turned his head away stubbornly. "Guess your not as weak as I thought..." With that he left the training room.

Lavi and Allen's gaze moved from the door where Kanda left from to Ayame who hadn't deactivated yet.

"Ayame looks so different..." Allen muttered. He almost seemed scared to pet her. Ayame who was completely clueless to as what was going, sat down and scratched behind her ear.

I laughed, "well Parasitic Beasts do tend do look a lot different upon activated. Take Lau Shimin for example."

Allen nodded, "that's right. I remember General Klaud fighting with Lau Shimin when we were attacked." Lavi nodded, "oh yeah! Man she was hot..."

"Ow!" Lavi yelped as Allen hit him in the back of the head. "Don't say such weird things!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the two as they argued. Then something important hit me. I hadn't stuttered around these two, was I actually opening up?

"Hanako-chan?" Allen calling me snapped me out of it.

"O-Oh, ummm. Y-Yes?" Damn, there I go again.

Allen and Lavi laughed, "nothing. Don't worry about it." Allen smiled, I returned the smile. The feeling of paws on my legs made me look down, Ayame had deactivated and she kept jumping up, leaning her now small paws against my legs. I laughed and picked her up, her paws leaning against my shoulder so she could look over my shoulder while I kept my hand under her tail keeping her supported.

"D-Do you think you guys could take me to the Nurse?" Allen and Lavi blinked curiously at me.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lavi asked.

"Did you get hurt?" Allen asked almost frantically.

I giggled, "n-no. I want to see if my uniform is done..."

"Oh!" Allen and Lavi said simultaneously before they smiled at each other. "I'll take you." Allen put his hand on my back before he guided me to the exit.

"Good luck, Ayame! I'll see you two later!" Lavi had followed us out before we went out seperate ways.

"Here we are." Allen removed his hand from my back before knocking on the door to the infirmary with the back of his hand.

The door slid open and revealed a tall woman who I guessed was the Head Nurse.

"Ah, Mr. Walker what can I do for you?" She smiled making me smile a bit. She at least seemed friendly. Allen ushered me to her, "is her uniform done?" He asked.

"Oh, yes! It is! Thank you for bringing her here." Allen nodded at me then gave me a little smile. "I'll see you later." I nodded at him before the Head Nurse gently pushed me inside.

She went over and rummaged through one of the desks in the room, she pulled out black and red clothing and handed it to me. "Here you are."

I smiled and took the clothes from her with my free hand, "thank you..." I said quietly without really meaning to. She gave a friendly smile and nodded before pointing at a door beside her. "You can change in here." I nodded before balancing the clothing on my head and using my now free hand to open the door and close it.

Ayame squirmed and leaped off my shoulder while I took the clothes off the top of my head. Ayame quickly made herself comfortable on the toilet while I stripped of my clothes and put my new uniform on. Once done I looked at myself in the mirror, "what do you think Ayame?"

Ayame jumped up slightly and yipped happily. I laughed before patting her head. "Common let's go." Ayame followed me out of the bathroom and the Head Nurse smiled at me.

"You look adorable." I blushed slightly, "t-thank you..." Once Master Klaud only really called me adorable.

"Why don't you go explore the Head Quarters some more? I heard you got quite into the predicament with Kanda." I blinked. "O-Oh... You heard about that?"

She laughed, "the whole Headquarters knows by now." I laughed nervously, oh great...

"Due to that i'm sure you haven't had much time to get used to the place have you?" I shook my head. She nodded, "go have fun and explore." That's exactly what I did.

Ayame happily trotted by my side as we walked down the hallways. I honestly had no idea where I was going. "These hallways never seem to end..." Ayame yipped which alerted me. She was peering through a door which had a small opening.

I could hear talking from the inside, "what are you doing?" I whispered to Ayame and knelt behind her and peered through the door.

My eyes widened slightly, it looked like a man who kind of looked just a plain psychotic with a mustache to me and a man who couldn't be any younger than 20 talking.

"Glad to see your back, Link." The guy with the mustache guy gave a weird smile that sent shivers down my spine. Who was this guy?"

"I'm glad to be back Mr. Leverrier." My eyes widened, Leverrier? I heard about him from Master... She said he's a cold-hearted man and to stay away from him...

"Common, Ayame. We need to go now." I picked her up in my arms and prepared to leave.

"I assume you'll continue your monitoring on Allen Walker?" I stopped cold. Allen? Was he the one monitoring him? I turned back around and continued watching there conversation.

"Of course, sir." Link nodded before bowing. Leverrier grinned again, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Good. Report everything and anything unusual. If this boy shows any sign of becoming the 14th, then he will be executed." I felt my heart stop. Executed? No... It can't be... I won't let it happen!

Link nodded again before turning back to the door. I sucked in the breathe I didn't know I was holding and darted down the hallway with Ayame in my arms before ducking behind a wall.

I heard the door open and footsteps walking away. I slowly backed away from the wall to see Link walking away. My eyes narrowed, there's no way i'm letting them hurt my friend...

* * *

><p>Silver: Dan dan dan daaaa! Hanako meets Leverrier and Link! Yes, Link not being there for awhile didn't happen in the manga, just so i'm not completely copying the manga I decided to make this happen~ Sorry for the cliff hanger!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Silver: Woo! New chapter! This chapter's got lots of action in it since I decided the last few chapters have been a bit boring. This chapter is where they meet Timothy basically but I changed things around a lot so you don't see him until later in the chapter :) You get to see how Ayame really fights! Woo! Enjoy everyone! R and R!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or it's characters besides Ayame and Hanako. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ayame common!" I panted harshly as I ran along side Ayame who was currently. Everything was on fire. The place was surrounded by Level 1 and 2 Akuma.<p>

"This way!" I nearly tripped as I made a sharp turn behind a destroyed wall. I kept close along side it as Ayame stayed next to me. I peered around the wall, no Akuma were after us.

I panted and slid down the wall. Ayame licked my face. I smiled and patted her head.

_"W-What is it, K-Komui sir?" I placed with my fingers as me and Ayame stood in front of his desk. Komui had called us to his office after we had gotten back from our little tour._

_Komui leaned against his fingers on his desk, "I know you just got here yesterday but I'm sending you on a mission."_

_I blinked, "o-okay... Where too, sir?"_

_His expression was serious. "Your one of the strongest Exorcists we have, unfortunately since everyone else is being sent to different places, I'm sending you on this mission alone. Hords of Akuma have been sighted in Yugoslavia. There may be Innocence there and I want you to retrieve it before they do. Be careful, unfortunately due to are decreased number in Finder's due to the attack on the Order, I cannot send one with you. Good luck."_

I stood up leaning against the wall. "Common, Ayame. We have to find the Innocence before they do." I nodded to her before I started running again, "let's go!"

Ayame and I continued running through rubble and avoiding flames. I gasped as Level 1 Akuma appeared above us. "Ayame!" I called. Instantly Ayame jumped up and made quick work of the Akuma by slashing them into pieces with her claws. I continued running as she landed beside me and easily kept up with my pace.

More Level 1 Akuma appeared. I growled, "Ayame!" I called again. Once more she jumped up. She jumped on each one individually and slashed them into pieces. Again I gasped as an Akuma appeared in front of me. This was the bad part about having a Parasitic Beast, your left wide open while your Innocence if off fighting.

"Ayame!" I screamed, Ayame jumped off the Akuma she had just finished off and jumped onto the one that was just about to attack me and lodged her fangs deep into him, ripping it apart as she ripped her head away.

Ayame quickly landed behind me and dug in between my legs, forcing me to ride on her back as she ran. When it was just her she could run much faster than I ever can. I held onto her fur and kept low to her, Ayame jumped and killed any Akuma that came in our path. Akuma and Akuma fell to the ground as Ayame continued jumping and killing them.

I jumped off Ayame as she skidded to a stop. I muttered a curse, a level 3 Akuma stood before us. It cackled evily and in it's hand, a piece of Innocence.

"Give it here, Akuma!" I shouted, Ayame crouched down like a cat ready to pounce and growled.

"You'll have to take it from me, Exorcist!" It raised it's tentacle like hand and whipped it at us, me and Ayame both dodged it going opposite ways. At least I was athletic enough to dodge attacks. I rolled on the ground and stopped on my knees.

"Ayame! Shock Roar!" I commanded. Ayame skidded to a stop herself and opened her mouth. A ball of energy formed in it and she shot it at the Akuma. It screamed in pain as it held the now gaping wound in it's side but it still managed to hold onto the Innocence. It's a good thing Master Klaud taught Ayame that technique, it was nowhere near as powerful as Lau Shimin but it would do.

"Go, Ayame!" Ayame roared as she jumped up high in the air and landed on the Akuma. She dug her fangs deep in the Akuma, but the Akuma hadn't been killed by it. It screamed in pain again, wrapped it's tentacle around Ayame and pried her off. Ayame let out a pained roar as the Akuma squeezed Ayame, cackling evily as it did so.

I screamed and held my heart. What happened to Ayame happened to me too. "A-Ayame!" I screamed. My breathe was quickly depleting and I fell to my knees.

I gasped for breathe, "S-Shock Roar!" I commanded again. Ayame growled and opened her mouth, once more the energy formed in her mouth and shot it at the Akuma. The Akuma howled in pain and dropped Ayame who landed on her feet with ease. Feeling the oxygen return to my lungs I jumped back to my feet.

Finally, the Akuma dropped the Innocence. I darted towards it and kept an eye on Ayame, if anything my Master taught me it was to always pay attention to Ayame so I could be ready to command her.

"Finish it off, Ayame! Shock Roar once more!" I commanded. Ayame jumped into the air, she opened her mouth again as the ball of energy formed in her mouth. She shot it at the Akuma, it howled in pain and fell over. Ayame jumped off the rock she landed on and pounced onto the Akuma. She lodged her fangs into the base of the Akuma's neck and ripped it out. The Akuma screamed in pain before it quickly fell limp.

I smiled and picked up the Innocence which fell under a piece of rubble. Ayame jumped off the Akuma and landed by my side. I patted her head, "good girl." She let out a low, pleased growl.

Me and Ayame just made it back into the town. I frowned, it was nothing but rubble and ashes now...

"I wish there was something we could do..." I muttered. By the time we got here the Akuma did so much damage...

Ayame kept in her activated form. There was no telling when an Akuma would show up. With a sigh, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Golem and turned it on. Instantly it started flapping it's wings.

"Record this for me: I've retrieved the Innocence but the town was destroyed. Any survivors would have left the town by now. I'm coming home." When I was finished speaking, the Golem took off.

I looked down to Ayame, "the train station was probably destroyed." She let out a low growl. I smiled, "sorry, girl. Looks like we're taking the old fashioned way home." Ayame knelt down and I climbed onto her back. Turning around she took off back in the direction of the order.

It was a good thing Ayame could run as fast as she could, without having to worry about me she could run as fast as a high speeding train.

Suddenly a Golem flew quickly along side us, flapping it's wings frantically it relayed a message.

"Allen and Kanda need back up! I'm sending you his coordinates!" Komui's voice came from the Golem. My eyes widened, "tell me!"

"Let's go Ayame!" Ayame made a sharp turn, skidding as she did so and ran even faster towards are new destination. I clung to her fur and stayed close to her back, _'hold on Allen... We're coming...!'_

People were screaming as Ayame roared as she ran through the crowd who instantly got out of the way as we passed by.

"Sorry!" I called back. It was a good thing they got out of the way in time, Ayame was showing no signs of slowing down. She didn't even wince when she crashed into trash cans and through people's outdoor markets.

But I don't think people would take it too lightly about the fact a giant cat-like beast with a girl on it was running through there town...

My eyes widened at the sight up ahead. A large building appeared to be completely blocked out by a black barrier.

"Ayame, stop!" Ayame instantly skidded to a stop making me nearly fall off her back. I glared at the black barrier, I can just feel it. Allen's inside there.

I got off Ayame. "Shock roar." I commanded calmly. Ayame lowered her head and opened her mouth, a ball of energy formed in it. She raised her head and shot the energy ball at the barrier, a part of the barrier cracked and shattered. Quickly I jumped onto Ayame's back.

"Ayame, hurry!" Ayame leaped up and jumped through the broken part of barrier before it regenerated. Ayame skidded to a stop again, she let out a low growl and padded her paws. The ground was completely covered in glass and rubble and the air was almost misty with dust.

I coughed and put my arm over my eyes, shielding them from the dust. "Allen!" I called before coughing a bit. I walked forward, "Allen!" Ayame took a step forward and let out a low hiss. It instantly alarmed me and I narrowed my eyes as I tried to see past the dust.

My body tensed, a figure was coming out of the dust. I held my arm out in front of Ayame to keep her from attacking, it could have been a survivor.

"H-Hello?" I called. Shit, I sounded nervous. Never a good thing on the battlefield.

"Who's there?" I calmed a bit. It sounded human but it could easily be an Akuma.

"State your name!" I shouted, removing my arm so Ayame could step in front of me. She let out a low growl and lowered her head, she bared her teeth with another growl.

The figure quickly moved forward until it was revealed. My eyes widened, "K-Kanda?" I muttered, Ayame raised her head.

He sneered at me, "took you long enough." What he had on his shoulder made my eyes widen more, "A-Allen!" I called and ran over to him. Ayame ran to my side as I gently stroked his cheek. He was unconscious and bloodied.

"What happened?" I glared at Kanda. He seemed shocked before he glared back.

"Level 3 Akuma." Was all he said but I knew better to believe that. He was hiding something.

"It was the 14th wasn't it?" Kanda's eyes widened. "How do you know about-"

"Mr. Kanda!" Kanda whirled around while I looked over Allen. It was the Finder that must of went with them and he had several other people with them, a few females and several kids and then finally there was Link.

Link's eyes widened when he saw me. "Your that new Exorcist."

I nodded cautiously, "yeah."

"How the hell did you manage to get in here?" I watched Kanda cautiously. He seemed like he would manage to let the matter go. For now...

I glanced down at Ayame, "Ayame broke through the barrier. We received information that you guys would need extra help."

"Che. Your a little late for any fighting." I laughed nervously and nodded. Shaking my head I looked back at Kanda and everyone else who was with him.

"Did you find any Innocence?" Link walked over and shook his head. "Our mission was purposely for the finding out some mysterious thief that can never be caught." He grabbed the shirt of a little boy and pushed him forward to me. I blinked, he was certainly a strange looking boy and was that an eye on his forehead...?

"His name is Timothy and he's an contractor of Innocence." Kanda said calmly.

"I see..." I looked down at the boy again, he seemed absolutely terrified at Ayame as he gazed at her.

I laughed, "she won't hurt you."

He looked up at me warily, "s-says you, Old Hag..."

"W-What?" This boy... Ayame hissed at the boy, she raised her paw and extended her paw pads. Her claws like razors making the boy back away in pure fear.

Just when it seemed like Ayame would claw his face off, Allen began to stir awake. Kanda set him down as I knelt in front of him. I smiled, "Allen?"

Allen's eyes slowly opened. He smiled when he saw me, "hey..." Came his weak sounding voice.

Suddenly the building began shaking. I stood up, "uh..."

"The building's coming down." Link said calmly. My eyes widened, "oh, damn..." I muttered as I looked up at the ceiling. Pieces of rubble began falling from the ceiling.

We all instantly began looking direction after direction looking for a way out. The barrier was still around the building, unless Ayame broke through again there was no way out.

"Here we go again, Ayame." Ayame looked up at me and nodded.

"Alright Ayame!" I pointed towards the blackened window. "Shock roar!" Ayame opened her mouth as a ball of energy formed in it. She shot it at the window, crashing through the window and pounding into the barrier, smashing it into pieces.

I took Allen and put her in Ayame's back and I climbed on. "Hurry! Before it closes!" Ayame ran towards the window and jumped out and through the broken part of the barrier. Kanda and Link grabbed as many people as they could and jumped out as well. Though they didn't land as gracefully as Ayame did.

"You guys alright?" Kanda groaned as he pried his face off the floor. "Peachy..." I couldn't help but laugh.

We all gasped as the barrier closed in on itself, all at once the building completely disappeared.

I whistled, "good thing we weren't in there..." Ayame huffed in agreement.


	5. Author's Note

A/N: I'm so sorry this is not an actual update. For those of you who are actually still following this, I apologize for not updating in such a long time. But don't lose hope! :) I am going to edit this story. Probably around this Friday, the story will get deleted, then re-uploaded as a much better, fully edited story. Don't worry, my grammar has gotten a lot better.

Hope to see you all these, so keep an eye out! :D


End file.
